


Annoying an ancient cosmic being

by beyond_the_nights_world



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Cas is dead, Coda 15x18, Destiel - Freeform, Grieving Dean Winchester, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, praying, the empty is pissed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: Coda-One ShotDean is grieving over Castiels dead and prays. His prayers are so loud that the Empty can't sleep
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	Annoying an ancient cosmic being

He hated this place and at the same time he had the feeling that Cas could be closest to him here. Whenever he came here, he would sit on the floor, leaning against the rough stonewall, looking at the chair and the pentagram. Every day he was driven here, clutching the bottle of whiskey like a life preserver on the high seas.

Several times Sam had come along, they had sat here together and kept silent. Sam had tried to talk to him, to convince him that Cas did want them to finally live the life they had fought for and Castiel had given his life for. Dean had only nodded and took another sip from the bottle. At some point, Sam had not come along anymore and Dean did not hold it against him. He knew that the death of the angel had also affected his brother, but Sam grieved differently. Sam had Eileen. Eileen had survived. Sam had lost a brother, but Dean...

  
Dean had not told Sam what had happened. He had left it at the short form that Cas had summoned the Empty and that it had taken both him and Billie with it. He hadn't told Sam that Cas loved him and that he had been too cowardly to answer anything.

  
He was here every night since that day and as soon as he entered the room he could hear the slurping sound of the empty, Billie's hammering against the door where the sooty seal was still stuck, Cas' words.  
Even today, when he had literally fled the library because he couldn't stand the laughter of Jody and Donna, the reminiscing of Bobby and Garth and the kissing of Claire and Kaia.  
Now he stood at the last row of shelves, the locked dungeon door in his back and again he stared at the pentagram on the floor where Cas had been standing.

  
"If you could see how happy everyone is," he started quietly and his own rough voice made him shiver. "I wish you could see that you have saved them all, Cas!"  
Dean got down on his knees and squatted on his heels, carelessly putting the bottle of whiskey on the floor.   
  


"You know I was never very good at praying." Dean folded his hands like a child before evening prayer, hoping that God would send him good dreams and protect his family. Dean knew the part about God was gone, but.... hadn't Cas always answered his prayers? Didn't he always come when Dean prayed?  
"I wish you could hear me, Cas. I wish you knew that I was too chicken to answer you, that I've wanted to tell you for so long that you are more to me than family. So many times I had the words in my head and I couldn't get them over my lips. I feared destroying everything and that you don't love me back. I was scared of my own feelings... fucking hell... damn, damn, damn, damn..." The whiskey bottle hit the wall, bursted into thousands of splinters and the whiskey ran down the wall, gathered on the concrete floor in a golden puddle. "If only I knew how to get you back, if only for five minutes, so that I could tell you that I love you, that you turned my whole damn life upside down and I only now realize how much I need and miss you. Damn it, Cas. Come back to me... Cas. CAS." He felt this anger boiling up inside him again, mixing with the grief and despair, looking for an outlet.  
"Damn it, Cas..." his voice echoed on the walls as he jumped up cursing loudly and kicking the chair, so that it broke free from its anchorage. "YOU can't just throw an I love you to my head and then walk away.... that's not how it works....Do you hear me....Listen to me.... CAS...Cas..." The last syllable went down in a suffocated sigh when he could no longer hold back the tears.  
  
A slurping and smacking filled the room and when Dean looked up he saw the black, slimy Empty in the corner of the room. A fluttering, pulsating black that was darker than the darkest night and yet covered with a luster as if it had been polished.  
  


  
Dean froze the blood in his veins as the empty deformed and the black mass formed into a person.

"Too loud......" she croaked shrill and the dark figure shivered at the words.  
How could the Empty get to earth, when it was said that it had to be conjured up? Did he begin to hallucinate? Dean rubbed his eyes, blinking, and yet the Empty was still there.  
"I want to sleep...... i must sleep.... so tired. And you're so loud...you're so loud." The voice had changed, seemed familiar. Maybe one of the demons he had killed. It was said that the Empty could take on the face of the creatures that slept in it.

"Too loud?" Dean needed a moment, but then it dawned on him.  
"I disturb your sleep.... you heard my prayer."

The empty grunted, then shook her whole body.

"Castiel is asleep, finally.... and I thought I could sleep, too. But no.... your voice, your thoughts, your whining.... it travels through the darkness and keeps me awake.... when all I want to do is sleep.... sleep." She croaked the last word. "Stop that noise, Dean Winchester."

"No, I will not keep quiet ever. I'm gonna be so loud, my voice will go into the deepest places of wherever you live and you will never sleep again as long as I live."

The figure wavered indecisively in and out, small tentacles shot out again and again. Endless seconds of silence....

Then it inflated like a balloon.

"You have won..... take him.... and never come back.... i don't want him....too loud.... sleep..... so tired.... tired.... tired... tired“

The empty continued to inflate until it took up almost half of the room before collapsing with a shriek and disappeared.  
  


Dean stared at the wall, stared at the floor.

"Cas?"

With two steps he was close to the angel, kneeling down beside the sleeping figure. Carefully he shook the angel's arm, eliciting a soft sigh.

"Cas....CAS..."

The angel blinked, shook his head in confusion before his gaze stuck on Dean.

"Dean? "Dean? But"

"My God, Cas." 

Carefully, he helped the angel straighten up. Swaying, they came to their feet, and Castiel looked around as if he couldn't believe he was in the bunker and not in the eternal blackness of Empty.

"What happened?" 

"I guess I must have annoyed some ancient cosmic being too much with my prayers and declarations of love."

He took Cas' hand, pulled him to himself and wrapped his arms around the angel's body as if he was afraid that the Empty might come for him any second.

"I love you, too, Cas," he whispered as he buried his face in the folds of the trench coat  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I don't want Cas to be dead, not after confessing his love to Dean. So I fixed it :-)


End file.
